Automotive passenger compartments or vehicle interiors are typically provided with one or more trash receptacles or bins offering a vehicle occupant a location that is conveniently placed for depositing miscellaneous pieces of trash, such as gum wrappers, bottle caps, and the like. In some instances, the main trash receptacle may be a centrally located ash tray, and door handle wells or cup holders having other intended purposes might also serve as additional trash receptacles. For relatively larger items of trash, such as fast food bags, beverage containers, vehicle occupants often resort to suspending a plastic bag within the vehicle compartment, for example from a glove box handle or a radio knob.
While the vehicle trash receptacles described above may be suitable for holding deposited trash, they may not provide for optimal vehicle cleanliness and appearance. For example, is using an ash tray or similarly structured trash bin device, items of trash previously deposited therein remain within the device until it is emptied, and therefore the trash remains visible to an occupant of the vehicle each time the device is opened. Also, such devices may have a low profile and limited intended purpose, for example the deposit of ashes in an ash tray. Similarly, trash deposited into an open door handle well, cup holder well, or other similarly constructed reservoir or well within the vehicle interior is always exposed and visible to a vehicle occupant, which may not be aesthetically desirable. Finally, suspended trash bags take up at least some of the available room within the passenger compartment, and likewise remain conspicuously visible to vehicle occupants.